Life goes on
by this-be-me
Summary: Same fic, different name. I'll try to update soon! What happens after the series. WM and VM pairings.
1. The Fight for Survival

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. If I did, there would be more episodes!

Setting: Episode 23- What A Scene

Chapter 1 

**The fight for survival**

Wolfwood walked into the church. "I hope you don't mind me barging in like this," he said. He stopped at the front and rested against his cross. "In spite of the profession I've chosen, I've never actually made a confession before. It's these times we live in. I did what I could to protect the children at any costs. That's how I've always justified my actions. It took many people lives. All that time believing there was no other way. My sins are so heavy, too heavy. Too heavy to ever atone for." He dropped to his knees. "Yet, somehow I feel happy. I'm at peace with myself today. You really can be done. If you just stop to think about it, there are plenty of ways to save everyone. Why didn't I ever listen to him? Why didn't I see that before it was too late?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "That tastes good."

"You know cigarettes are bad for the baby darling." Millie's voice rang in his ears.

"I'm sorry honey." Wolfwood allowed the cigarettes to drop from his mouth. "If I am reincarnated, I'd like to live somewhere where life is easier. Somewhere with no stealing, no killing, an Eden. An Eden, where I could live happily with him and the girls. I'm not ready yet! There's so much left to be done! I want to stay! With them! I don't want to die!"

He could see Vash and Meryl's face on the cross in the front. Then he saw Millie's. "I'm a man!" He remembered some of his past. "Was everything I did in my life a mistake? Would I be wrong now to ask for your forgiveness? I did not want to die this way!"

His eyes closed and he fell to the floor. "Hello Nicholas. It's time to go. Come with me." The voice was unfamiliar, but it was warm and inviting. He knew he couldn't listen to it. He had to fight. He couldn't let go.

"No! I can't! I'm not ready yet!" Just then the church door opened. He tried to see who was there, but his eyelids were so heavy.

"Wolfwood? Are you in here? You owe me an explanation!" It was Vash. When he saw Wolfwood, he gasped. "Wolfwood!" he ran over to him. Wolfwood tried to call out to him, tried to say something. Once again he couldn't. His whole body felt like a heavy weight.

"Vash! Vash the Stampede! Why can't I talk to him? Why can't he hear me? Why? Tell me, damn it!"

"It's okay. Be calm. It's time to go. Time to be at peace." The voice was soothing but he couldn't give in.

"No! I won't go! Not until I'm ready!"

"But you are ready. It's time to go."

"Stop saying that! I'm not ready! I won't go with you! I'm not done yet!" He opened his eyes. Vash was gone. So was his cross. 'How long have I been lying here, fighting death?' he wondered. He had won for now, but he needed to rest. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

He slept for six days. He had dreams of Vash, Meryl and Millie. He loved Millie so much. He wanted to be with her always, to protect her forever. And Vash. What an amazing person. He was always sure that no matter what the situation was, no one had to die. When he finally did wake up, his throat ached with thirst and his stomach ached with hunger. His chest was a bloody mess. He soon realized that Vash had removed the bullets. They were sitting next to him, washed with tears.

He slowly stood up. It was painful, but he knew he had to do it. He leaned against the wall for a while but decided he needed to find food and water. Walking was a chore, but he knew he had to keep moving. He had to fight for survival.

The town had been abandoned before they got there, but now it was even emptier. He knew Vash, Meryl and Millie would have left by now. He walked into a nearby house. They have food, water, and a bathtub. He ate and drank his fill before washing away the dirt, dust, and blood. He found some clean clothes and put them on. They weren't what he was used to, but they were all he had. He filled some bags with food and water and loaded them into the car he'd seen out front. He grabbed a single gun for protection and started out in search of Millie, Meryl, and Vash.

Thanks for reading! I know it's not the best but it should get better as I make more so keep checking in to see any of my updates! Also Harry Potter fans can read my other fanfic, The Next Generation. Be sure to R&R!


	2. Forgiveness

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or any of the characters from it.

Thanks for reading my fic! Don't forget to review! I hope you like it! Imagine it in your head. It makes it better.

**Chapter 2**

**Forgiveness**

Wolfwood drove for many days and nights, stopping to sleep when he was tired and eat when he was hungry. He went to two cities before he found the girls. As he neared the third city, he saw a red clad figure walking in the opposite direction of it. The figure soon disappeared over the hills.

He drove around the town, keeping an eye out for Vash, Meryl, or Millie. He finally found Meryl and Millie sitting on a porch, lightly chatting. He parked his car about 15 miles away and watched them. He saw so much pain in Millie's eyes. Her pain caused him pain. She surprised him by suddenly standing up.

"Millie-" Meryl started but Millie interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Meryl. I have to work or do something besides sit here! I can't just sit here thinking about him!" Millie ran around the corner. Wolfwood got out of the car and followed her. He found her sitting against the wall, crying. He squatted down next to her.

"Don't cry big girl." She looked up at him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Mr. Wolfwood? Is it really you?"

"Call me Nicholas." Wolfwood smiled at her. She squeezed him into a tight hug. Pain seared through his chest as his wounds were crunched together.

"Oww. Millie. No." She let him go and he doubled over and clutched his chest.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" She helped him up and let him rest in her arms. "We have to get you taken care of!" She helped support him as they walked back up to where she and Meryl were staying.

Meryl had watched Millie run around the corner. She had also watched a very suspicious man run after her. She was sure Millie was in danger so she ran inside and grabbed two guns. When she came back outside, she watched as they made their way up the sidewalk. She couldn't see them very well but she could tell they were close together. She sat in the shadows and waited for them to get close. When they turned into the porch, she stood up and cocked both of the guns. She jumped towards them and held the man at gunpoint.

"Ah! Please don't shoot me!" Wolfwood flinched and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through him and he doubled over again. Millie quickly leaned down to help him.

"Meryl!" she shouted. "How dare you hurt him! He's been through enough pain already!" Meryl was confused. She thought she was helping.

"Between the squeezing and the flinching, I don't think I'll be able to stand on my own." Meryl recognized the voice as Wolfwood's as Millie helped him up.

"Wolfwood?" she said disbelievingly. "But, how?"

"We don't have time for that now. Mr. Wolfwood, I mean, Nicholas," Millie smiled at him. "Needs his rest."

Meryl watched in amazement as Millie helped Wolfwood into the house. She followed them into an empty room where Wolfwood could stay. With Millie's help, he slowly lowered himself onto the bed.

"There you go, Mr. Wol- Nicholas. I'll take care of you. Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you want some soup?"

"No, I'm okay. It just hurts a little, that's all. Thank you so much for your kindness. I owe you."

"It's not a problem at all. I'm happy to help." She truly was. She was so glad that he was alive!

"Where's Vash?" Wolfwood asked. He hadn't seen him with them outside.

"He left to fight Knives," Meryl said. Wolfwood realized that the man in red he had seen had been Vash. "He left just before you got here. By the way, what happened between you two?" Wolfwood remembered how he had tried to kill Vash. Remembered how there whole friendship had been a lie.

"I was working for Knives from the start. He hired me to bring Vash to him. That last day I was given new instructions. I was told to kill Vash, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. He was my friend." Wolfwood hung his head. "I'm a terrible person and I'll understand if you throw me out. You're so kind to me and I don't deserve it." He looked at Millie. "But please believe that I've learned my lesson. I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to kill anyone! He's right! Vash has always been right. No one ever has to die!"

"Calm down Mr. Wolfwood." Millie's words seemed to bother him even more.

"Please don't call me that. I want you to call me Nicholas. I want to be your friend, not a stranger."

"Okay Nicholas. You've learned your lesson and that's all that matters. You know better now. Now you need to sleep."

"Will you leave?" he asked. Mille was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you be here when I wake up? I want you to be close by when I wake up." Wolfwood said. Millie gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course I will." Wolfwood smiled back. He lay down and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

How was that? I hope you liked it. I'm working on the third chapter. More romance in that one. ï Keep Reading!


	3. Love

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or any of it's characters. Very sad sob.

Here's another chapter for anyone who's reading. I have 2 chapters up and no one has reviewed! Sob again Oh yeah the name of this chapter sucks but I couldn't think of anything else. I apologize to anyone who cares.

**Chapter 3**

**Love**

Wolfwood opened his eyes. He looked around. 'Where am I?' he wondered. He saw Millie and instantly remembered. She was asleep in a chair next to him. She looked like an angel. He thought about how much he loved her. He needed to be with her. He needed to hold her safely in his arms. 'But what if she doesn't feel the same way?' he thought. He had to find out. He also had to talk to Vash. Vash still didn't know he was alive. What if Vash couldn't beat Knives? Knives was so powerful. Wolfwood decided to take it all one-step at a time. And besides, Vash was strong and smart. Wolfwood could focus completely on Millie.

He reached out and touched her had. She jerked awake. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're awake. I'll go get some soup. It'll help." She stood up and was about to leave when Wolfwood spoke.

"Do you hate me? Do you hate me for everything I've done?" Millie turned and looked at him. He looked so sad. She didn't like it when people were sad, and she especially didn't like seeing Wolfwood sad.

"Of course not. Don't talk like that! I think you're very brave for telling us the truth." She turned to leave again.

"Oh! And, Millie," he started.

"Yes?" she asked. 'Tell her you love her,' Wolfwood told himself. 'Tell her! Tell her now!'

"Uh, Hurry back, okay?" 'You idiot!' he yelled at himself. 'You worthless piece of shit!'

"Sure thing." He still had a chance! He had to tell her now!

"I love you!" he called. She stopped and turned slowly.

"What did you say?" she asked hopefully. She was afraid that it had been her imagination.

"I love you, Millie Thompson, with all of my heart." He stood up, shaking with pain. "I always will." He stepped forward and held her hands. Then he slowly and painfully got down on one knee. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring, and I probably won't be able to get one for a while, but when I am, I will get you the best ring there is. You deserve it. You're beautiful in every way. Will you marry me?"

Millie didn't know what to say, so she just said whatever came out of her mouth. "Oh! Oh, yes, Nicholas Wolfwood. I will marry you!" She helped him back up and he hugged her. They stood there holding each other until Meryl came in.

"Is he awake ye- Oh!" She blushed. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone if you'd like."

"Meryl!" Millie squealed with excitement. "We're getting married!"

"Married? When?"

"As soon as possible," Wolfwood answered. Millie's smile widened.

"That's great!" Meryl pretended to be excited. She wished Vash were here. She was really worried about him, and she missed him. Things only got worse.

As Millie and Wolfwood made plans for their wedding, Meryl wished it were her and Vash. She would fantasize about him telling her he loved her and asking for her hand in marriage. Millie and Wolfwood seemed so happy. Meryl despised them for it. She knew she should be happy for them and she tried to be but she was too lonely.

Millie ran up to her. "Everything's planned! We're getting married tomorrow!" 'Tomorrow?' Meryl thought.

"What about Vash?" she asked.

"What about him?" Wolfwood answered as he walked in and stood behind Millie.

"Well, aren't you going to wait for him? Don't you want him to be there?" Meryl was very upset.

"Who knows how long we'll take? We don't want to wait that long. We'll just surprise him when he gets back." Wolfwood's words didn't comfort Meryl in the least.

"Oh. Fine, then. If that's what you choose. When is it going to be?"

"Tomorrow. At the church down the street. It's going to be small, just you. That is if you want to go." Wolfwood waited for Meryl's answer.

"Of course I do! It's great. Really." Meryl put on a fake smile and retreated to her room. She knew she should be happy for them but it was hard. Did that make her selfish?

"She's not happy about all this." Wolfwood said in response to Millie staring worriedly at Meryl's closed door.

"She'll be fine. She misses him, that's all."

The next day they were married in the church. Meryl was there full of genuine smiles for the new bride and groom. Wolfwood wore a suit and Millie wore a long, white wedding dress. Her light brown hair was up in a bun. She was the most beautiful thing Wolfwood had ever seen.

Meryl was truly happy for her friends. She knew her time would come soon enough.


End file.
